Board games have been known since antiquity. Most of such board games involve a common board shared by all the players. Among these, so-called "track" games such as parchisi and backgammon involve progression of pieces around the board. Checkers and chess involve competitive movement about the board and capture of other player's pieces. Tic-tac-toe involves the placement of pieces on a common board, as does the Japanese game of "go". Some games, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,436, do involve use of separate boards by each player.